


Ivy

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serph gives Agni what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> [ivy, sprig with tendrils: "anxious to please."]

Serph runs his hands up Agni’s chest. The muscle underneath is hot, radiating through his skin, and the demon shifts with a needy growl. Agni places huge claws against Serph’s lower back and pulls him closer. A tiny smile curls at the corner of Serph’s lips. Even in this form he knows Heat can’t control himself, and if anything, is more impatient than usual.

Serph decides to give him what he wants. His hands slip lower, past the expanse of firm abdominal muscles, down until he reaches a spot that makes both of Agni’s heads groan in a thick, hoarse voice. Serph looks up smugly. Both mouths are open, panting heavily, and saliva overflows from bear-trap teeth. Unable to ignore his own arousal now, he hooks his legs over Agni’s and presses the front of his pants to Agni's cock. 

“Don’t stop,” one head mutters in Heat's voice. Serph grunts slightly and moves his hands faster. Agni's whole form is in his hands, huge and hot and throbbing between his fingers. Serph touches him the way he knows Heat likes it, alternating slow deliberate motions and pumping quickly. The claws around Serph tighten – he loves how they threaten to puncture his skin, he loves how Heat loses control – and Agni howls, screams, as he splatters all over Serph's face and uniform with hot thick liquid. Spent, Agni slumps onto his back with a heavy sigh. Serph cleans himself up before crawling onto Agni’s chest and positioning his ass right above Agni’s cock.

Serph smiles.

Heat groans. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding.”


End file.
